This invention relates generally to the driving of posts and more particularly to a power operated post driving device which can be fully operated by a single workman.
At present, considerable manual effort is required to drive fence posts and other posts. The driving of metal fence posts typically involves the application of a suitable heavy, capped sleeve to the post and jerking this sleeve up and down until the post has been set to the desired depth. As can easily be appreciated, the physical labor is increased significantly if a large number of posts must be driven or if the soil is especially hard as when it is rocky or dry. Adding to the labor requirements is the necessity for the sleeve to be lifted overhead in order to remove it from the post after completion of the post driving operation. Another problem is that the posts tend to turn as they are driven, and it is difficult to maintain the studded faces of the posts in the proper orientation to receive the fencing material which is subsequently strung between posts.
The present invention is directed to a power operated post driver and has, as its principal goal, the provision of an implement which permits a single worker to drive posts without the need to use manual power for the driving force.
More specifically, it is an important object of the invention to provide a post driving implement which makes use of a portable power source to drive posts into the ground. The power source can be either a portable air compressor or a hydraulic system such as the type that is commonly available on tractors.
It is another important feature of the invention that the power source need not be accurately positioned and need not be moved each time a different post is to be set. By using hoses having substantial length, a number of posts can be driven in succession at different locations before it is necessary to move the compressor or tractor.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a post driving implement which is light enough to be easily carried and handled by a single worker.
A further object of the invention is to provide a post driving implement which is well balanced to facilitate its handling. The driving weight includes bars which are located on opposite sides of the post to assure proper balance and to uniformly distribute weight over the frame of the device.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a post driving implement which is constructed in a manner to readily receive a post and to be quickly and easily removed from the post at the end of the post driving operation. It is a particularly important feature of the invention that the implement can be removed to the side of the post so that it is unnecessary to lift it to an overhead position for removal.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a post driving implement which prevents posts from turning as they are being driven. The post is clamped to the frame of the implement in a manner preventing it from turning so that the studded face of the post can be easily maintained in the proper orientation to receive the fencing which is subsequently applied. The unique clamping mechanism has an over center linkage which is rigidly held in the clamped position to assure that the post will not inadvertently slip out of place.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a post driving implement having a power cylinder which is automatically reversed at the top and bottom of its strokes. This permits successive driving strokes to be automatically repeated until the post has been driven to the desired depth, at which time the operating lever can simply be released to deactivate the power cylinder.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a post driving implement which can be safely operated. The implement is equipped with a safety lever and locking pin which normally locks the unit to prevent accidental operation of the cylinder. The safety lever must be intentionally operated in order to release the locking pin and permit the cylinder to move the driving weight.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a post driving implement of the character described which is able to drive a variety of different posts and which is simple and economical to construct, reliable in operation, and rugged enough to withstand repeated use and rough handling.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.